I found Myself A Cheerleader
by McFly76
Summary: Quinn Fabray est amoureuse de la talentueuse joueuse de football américain Rachel Berry. Cette dernière n'est pas prête à assumer leur romance. voici leur histoire. venez lire c'est compliqué de faire un résumé.


_**Bonjour à tous ça fait un moment que vous m'avez pas vu, ma vie à fait que je suis moins disponible. pour les fictions qui sont en cours je ne pense pas les terminer car je ne suis plus trop sur le Bellice, mais je tiens à les garder pour le cas où j'aurais du temps qui se libérerais. mais voici un petit OS rafraichissant que j'ai pris le temps d'écrire. Bonne Lecture et soyez indulgent ;-)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

I found myself a cheerleader

PDV Externe:

La vie de lycéen peut être parfois compliquée à vivre, il y a les gens populaire, les geeks, les sportifs, les losers, les homosexuels, les beaux, les moins beaux… tout ça n'est au final qu'une étiquette car chaque personnalité est différente. Ce lycée de L'Ohio ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quinn Fabray faisait parti des cheerleaders, nan elle n'en faisait pas parti, elle en était la capitaine, l'âme même de cette équipe sans elle les filles n'était plus soudée, n'était plus une équipe. Leur rôle ?applaudir, encourager leurs équipes sportives. La plupart du temps, Quinn et son équipe encourageaient les deux équipes de football américain, oui deux équipes la première masculine et la seconde était l'équipe féminine.

Rachel Berry faisait parti de l'équipe féminine de football américain, elle était probablement l'opposée de l'allure d'une de ces joueuses, mais quand on l'a regardait jouer on pouvait voir qu'elle était douée vraiment très douée. Bien que Rachel faisait parti des sportifs, elle n'était pas spécialement populaire, non en effet contrairement à Quinn, Rachel faisait parti des ignorés, pas populaire mais pas non plus un Loser.

Néanmoins les deux jeunes filles avaient un point commun, elles aimaient chanter et pour cela elles faisaient partis du Glee Club. Quinn était tombé littéralement tombée amoureuse de la voix de Rachel. Cette dernière avait de l'ambition et comptait bien finir à Broadway.

PDV Quinn :

Nous étions en deuxième année de Lycée, et comme à mon habitude je repris le capitanat des cheerleaders, et je repris le Glee club, beaucoup pensent que c'est un club de loser, moi je dis que c'est juste une passion comme une autre, de nos jours tout le monde écoute de la musique, ne se demandent-ils pas comment ces chanteurs ont fait pour en arriver là ?

Bref, en ce moment j'étais donc en cours de glee, et Mr Schuester avait laissé Rachel s'exprimer sur les vacances qu'elle a passée. Et c'est tout naturellement que j'étais hypnotisée par sa voix, elle aurait pu chanter une souris verte que j'aurais été dans le même état. J'étais subjugué par la beauté, la voix, le charisme qui se dégageaient de Rachel, oui je pouvais clairement le dire j'étais amoureuse de Rachel Berry, cette minuscule petite fille qui n'avait pas peur de se faire plaquer sur un terrain et qui avait de l'or dans la voix. J'étais amoureuse d'elle, et elle ne me voyait pas, elle sortait avec un de ses acolyte, le Quaterback de l'équipe masculine. Ils étaient vraiment nul les mecs, ils perdaient toutes les semaines alors que les filles revenaient avec la victoire. Au moins cela permettait d'avoir l'occasion de faire la fête le samedi soir.

J'étais lesbienne et j'étais amoureuse d'une hétéro, rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver, sauf peut-être voir l'objet de mes désirs embrasser cette baleine de Finn Hudson. Mes parents étaient divorcés et ma mère avait connaissance de mon orientation sexuelle, est-ce qu'elle l'acceptait ? Je ne saurais vous dire, je pense que par amour pour sa fille elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que j'étais amoureuse. Personne ne savait je n'osais le dire, comme c'était ridicule la lesbienne amoureuse d'une hétéro, tellement banale. Je n'avais pas encore fait mon coming out au lycée, pourquoi ? Pas par peur, ma réputation est faite je sais que les filles ne se tourneraient pas contre moi, et Santana ne laisserai pas cela se passer. Non disons que je préférerais sortir du placard si je rencontre quelqu'un.

La session de Glee était terminé, chacun rangeait ses affaires et je devais rentrer avec San et Britt, elles étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, l'une va pas sans l'autre. Rachel sortait main dans la main avec la baleine sur patte.

\- Il t'en reste un peu la ! me fit Santana en me montrant le coin de sa bouche.

\- Pardon ? demandais-je ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu baves Q.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais Finn ne t'a pas vraiment oublier.

\- Si c'était que ça fis je dans mes moustaches alors que je montais en voiture.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien laisse tomber.

\- Tu sais tu peux tout nous dire Quinnie. Fis Britt a l'arrière qui était restée muette jusque là.

\- Je sais les filles mais c'est pas facile à dire.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Quoi ? non pas du tout !

\- Ah ouf, parce que je préférerais que tu me dises que tu sois gay plutôt qu'enceinte, y a moins de conséquence. Souffla de soulagement Santana, alors que je me rédissais.

\- Bah justement tu as visé dans le mile.

\- Quoi ? Attends tu es gay ?

\- Oui, je ..je… ce n'est pas le problème maman est au courant.

\- Et elle l'a bien pris ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'elle a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? et c'est quoi ce problème ?

\- Bah j'attendais d'être en couple.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ? c'est qui ? questionna Santana.

\- Non justement c'est là le problème.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Rachel ? demanda doucement Britt.

\- Le Hobbit ? Sérieux Quinn ?

\- Oui, fis je, mais elle est hétéro, ajoutais-je.

\- Et ? demanda Santana.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans elle est hétéro. M'énervais-je, alors que nous étions arrivés devant chez moi.

\- Tu sais ses parents sont gays, tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

\- Peut être je vais réfléchir, la nuit porte conseille.

\- Bonne soirée Q.

\- Merci vous aussi les filles.

PDV Rachel :

Le glee club était vraiment le meilleur cours que j'ai jamais eu, chanter était ma passion numéro une. J'adorais le football américain et j'étais douée mais je préférais le chant, ça m'étais venu à l'age de deux ans et ne m'avait plus jamais quitté. La rentrée était enfin arrivée et je retrouvais Finn mon petit ami depuis six mois, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, il pense toujours à Quinn, elle l'a quitté et on sait toujours pas pourquoi soit disant qu'elle en avait marre de lui, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre explication. Mais bon après tout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de toujours penser à elle, c'est une fille extraordinaire, elle est belle, intelligente et capitaine des cheerios. Elle est vraiment très douée pour encourager car quand je marque un touchdown, je la regarde toujours car c'est elle qui m'a donné les encouragements nécessaires.

Je sentais quelqu'un m'observait alors que j'allais en direction du parking, en me retournant j'aperçus Quinn accompagnée de San et Britt ses fidèles acolytes. Elles discutaient toutes les trois j'avais du rêver. J'embrassais Finn avant de monter en voiture, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continuais de sortir avec lui pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'aimait pas, j'avais aucune sensation lorsqu'il m'embrassait, pas de frisson, pas de papillon au fond de l'estomac rien. Il manquait quelque chose.

Nous étions vendredi et aujourd'hui nous recevions à domicile notre pire ennemi, l'équipe de Carmel, que ce soit au foot, au basket, au hockey ou encore à la chorale, ils étaient nos meilleurs adversaires. Les garçons avaient encore perdus, nous avions l'habitude, ils étaient nuls ou bien meilleurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de la troisième mi temps.

Nous étions en train de finir notre échauffement lorsque je vis Quinn dans sa tenue toujours impeccable et toujours aussi jolie se diriger vers moi.

\- Rachel je peux te parler ?

\- Oui bien sure Quinn, mais pas très longtemps je dois m'habiller et dessiner mes peintures de guerre.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. Fit-elle en riant doucement et me dirigeant un peu à l'écart.

\- De quoi voulais tu me parler ? demandais-je.

\- Tout d'abord je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, tu es la meilleure Rach.

\- Merci. Fis-je en rougissant.

\- Et ensuite je voulais te proposer de sortir. Dit elle doucement en triturant ses doigts.

\- Sortir comment ça ? demandais-je ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Sortir comme un rencard, genre toi et moi demain soir ? demanda-t-elle rouge et le regard fuyant.

\- Je ne comprend pas Quinn, tu es…

\- Gay ? oui. Fini-t-elle a ma place.

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas je suis avec Finn et je ne suis pas gay et je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoir.

\- Oui je sais mais laisse moi une chance, sors avec moi demain soir et si tu ne ressens pas de magie ou que ça ne te convient pas je te laisserais tranquille et tu auras juste passé une bonne soirée en ma compagnie.

\- Et Finn ?

\- Tu ne lui dis rien s'il te plait Rach, si tu veux aller plus loin tu le largueras sinon on fait comme si de rien était.

\- Très bien demain soir 19h. fis-je quelque peu surprise par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Quinn reparti vers ses camarades discutait des différentes figures qu'elles allaient faire pour nous encourager. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, 1) Quinn était gay, 2) elle avait le béguin pour moi 3) elle m'avait donner un rencard et j'avais accepté. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais accepté mais ce que je sais c'est que mon cœur s'était accéléré quand elle m'avais proposé tout ça.

Je rentrais au vestiaire en mode zombie, je m'habillais rapidement et fis mes peintures habituelles sur le corps. J'étais complétement ailleurs il fallait que je me ressaisisse, on avait un match a gagné, en équipe, pour l'équipe. Je devais oublier Quin et son rendez vous le temps du match.

PDV Quinn :

J'avais bien réfléchis à ce que San m'avait dit et elle avait raison, je ne perdais rien à aller voir Rachel, au pire elle refusait et quoi même si elle disait à tout le monde que j'étais gay, ce n'était pas très grave puisque la personne le plus importante pour moi était au courant, ma mère. Au mieux elle acceptait.

J'avais décidé de lui demander vendredi avant son match, je lui proposerais de sortir avec moi samedi soir. Je savais déjà plus ou moins ce que j'allais faire pour la séduire, lui montrer que sortir avec une fille était différent d'un gars.

Vendredi était venu vite et le stress avec, San et Britt m'avait encouragé et me soutenaient à 100%. Les garçons avaient une fois de plus perdu leur match et les filles s'échauffaient, Rachel était diablement sexy dans sa tenue d'échauffement, qui consistait à un mini short et une brassière, ses épaulières et son casque, certes moins sexy que sa tenue de match mais sexy quand même.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers elle, mes mains étaient moites, ma respiration haletante, et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Nous discutions et je lui proposais, ma voix ne semblait pas me faire défaut et ça m'arrangeait je semblais sure de moi, mais quelle fut ma surprise lorsqu'elle accepta. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de revenir sur sa décision et retournais auprès des filles pour indiquer les figures que nous allions faire. Santana me regardait l'air interrogateur et je lui fis un clin d'œil pour la rassurer, les traits sur son visage se décrispèrent et elle sembla contente pour moi. J'avais eu une conversation avec elle et Britt le lendemain que je lui avais annoncé mon homosexualité. Elle avait compris les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais rien dis.

Le match débuta et je voyais Rachel me lancer de timide regard, je me pris dans ce petit jeu et lui fit un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil et je pouvais deviner un rougissement se passer le long de son visage. Nous enchainions les figures jusqu'à ce que Charlie, la quaterback de notre équipe envoie le ballon en direction de Rachel qui l'attrapa et couru en direction de la end zone marquant ainsi un touchdown, elle le célébra en envoyant un baiser dans notre direction. Je rêve ou elle flirtait clairement avec moi ?

PDV Rachel :

Charlie m'avait envoyé un magnifique ballon que j'avais réussis à rattraper à la volée, pour finir ma course tranquillement alors que j'étais totalement démarquée. Après le touchdown, je l'avais célébré en envoyant un baiser en direction des cheerios et du public, mais au fond je savais très bien pour qui c'était destiné, mon subconscient semblait vouloir flirtait avec Quinn, et cela me déstabilisa, à telle point que je ne vis pas arriver mon adversaire qui m'envoya valser quelques mètres sur le côté, non loin des cheerleaders. J'étais complétement sonnée, je n'arrivais pas à me relever.

\- Rach, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Quinn me semble-t-il

\- … j'étais incapable de parler.

\- Berry, tu vas bien ? me demanda le coach Beiste.

\- …

\- Elle saigne à la lèvre coach. Informa Quinn.

\- En effet, Stuart tu remplace Berry pour le moment. Hurla le coach Beiste.

\- Je vais bien. Réussis-je à dire.

\- Nan je crois pas. Me répondis Quinn.

\- Si je vais y retourner.

\- Je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir Rach.

\- Ecoute Quinn, le match vient juste de commencer, je vais pas abandonner mon équipe.

\- Rach, s'il te plait… fis Quinn suppliante mais ma décision était prise.

\- Quinn, je sais ce que je fais, c'est pas le premier et c'est pas le dernier plaquage que je prends. Coach faite moi retourné sur le terrain.

\- Ok prochain temps mort Berry.

\- Coach Beiste vous ne pouvez pas la laisser sur le terrain dans cet état.

\- Elle est notre meilleur élément Fabray.

\- Quinn, je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, mais regarde-moi, je vais bien je t'assure, je serais à la fête après le match et je t'attendrais demain soir d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Fit-elle en grognant quelque peu.

Sur ce je retournais auprès du staff médicale, pour nettoyer ma plaie et mettre quelques strippes. Et le tour était joué, j'étais prête à retourner sur le terrain. Le coach me renvoya sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard et je réussis même à envoyer un ballon décisif à Alice, qui marqua un nouveau touchdown. Nous étions à la fin du match et nous avions littéralement détruis notre adversaire, puisque notre défense n'avait concédé qu'un seul touchdown alors que nous en avions marqués 5, le score était de 35-6. La fête allait être terrible ce soir chez Puck, puisque c'est chez lui que ça se passait cette semaine.

PDV Quinn :

La fête battait son plein, la bière coulait à flot, la musique pulsait dans les oreilles, tout était parfait. Sauf peut-être ce gros baleineaux qui restait agglutiné auprès de Rachel, sa veste letterman sur le dos me faisait fantasmer et je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux malgré la torture de les voir ensemble. Et tout à coup je vis Rachel dire quelque chose à Finn, me regarder et d'un signe de tête me montra les escaliers. Je compris le message et la suivit.

Une fois à l'étage je la vis se diriger vers une des chambre, je déglutis ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir me tenir en compagnie de Rachel seule dans une chambre, surtout avec l'alcool que j'avais engloutie.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes Quinn. Me dit-elle tout à coup alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Arrêter quoi Rach ? demandais-je ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Tout ça, m'appeler Rach, me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, ou encore comme si tu voulais me faire l'amour avec la plus grande dévotion.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas que je t'appelle Rach ? demandais-je surprise.

\- Si justement, peut-être un peu trop. Fit elle doucement sans se retourner, je m'approchais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Regarde-moi Rach, fis-je alors qu'elle se retournait, c'est quoi le problème ? demandais-je.

\- Je ne suis pas gay Quinn, je… je… je ne peux pas. Dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demandais-je alors que je soulevais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas apprécier tes petits noms, apprécier tes regards, en jouer alors que…

\- Alors que quoi ? demandais-je devenant de moins en moins patiente.

\- Que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Quinn, j'aime quand tu m'appelles Rach, j'aime ton regard brulant de désir sur moi qui me fait remuer le bas ventre, j'aime te regarder quand je marque un touchdown, j'aime tes yeux, ton sourire, tu as pas le droit de me sentir comme ça les frissons que je ressens chaque fois que tu me touches, je ne peux pas Quinn. Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

\- Je ne comprends. Fais-je ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, à cause de mes papas.

\- Comment ça à cause de tes papas, justement ils sont gays, tu devrais être fière d'eux, ne pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens.

\- Je n'ai pas honte Quinn, c'est juste tu imagines les rumeurs ? « regardez les deux homosexuels de la ville ont réussis à contaminer leur fille. Je savais que c'était pas sain pour les pédales d'élever des enfants » et j'en passe Quinn.

\- Tu as peur des qu'en dira-t-on ? oh Rach vient là. Je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'être gay Quinn, je ne peux pas.

\- Je suis là Rach, je te soutiendrais, à deux on sera plus forte.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Promis.

J'embrassais Rachel sur le front avant de la prendre par la main pour la rediriger vers la piste de danse sur laquelle on se déchainait. Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre la déclaration de Rach. Est-ce que je devais être heureuse qu'elle ressente tout ça en ma présence, ou devrais-je me poser des questions quant à sa peur vis-à-vis de ses pères. Je ne sais pas si je devais me faire des idées ou non.

Rachel PDV :

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire tout ça à Quinn, oui tout était vrai, mais je ne savais pas moi-même jusqu'où je voulais aller. Je pense que l'alcool m'avait aidé à me… libérer ? C'est vrai que je me sens soulagée d'avoir avoué à Quinn mes craintes quant aux rumeurs qui pourraient circuler sur mes pères.

Il était quatre heure du matin lorsque je me décidais à rentrer, à pieds bien sûr, j'allais surement rentrer en même temps que Daddy, il était médecin et avait probablement fini sa garde. En arrivant devant chez moi je vis que sa voiture était là et la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. J'entrais donc à la maison.

\- Bonjour citrouille, tu rentres tard dis-moi ? vous avez gagnés ?

\- Les gars ont perdus comme d'habitude mais nous on a gagné 35-6. Et on est allé faire la fête chez Puck.

\- Oh d'accord, et tu as marqué ?

\- Oui j'ai mis deux touchdown, et une passe décisive.

\- Tu es la meilleure, ma puce.

\- On est une équipe Daddy, Charlie me lance de très bon ballon.

\- Et modeste avec ça, tu as raison citrouille. Allez va te coucher tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Bonne nuit Daddy.

\- Bonne nuit citrouille.

Samedi soir était arrivé très vite, je ne savais pas quoi mettre et Quinn arrivait dans quinze minutes. Mon maquillage et coiffure était en place, mais j'hésitais entre une robe blanche fluide et un jean slim noir et un chemisier décolleté. Je voulais être belle mais pas vulgaire, je sais que je plais déjà à Quinn, et c'est elle qui doit me charmer et me convaincre de mettre mes peurs de côté pour risquer quelque chose avec elle.

J'optais pour le jean et le chemisier, j'ajoutais une touche de parfum et de petits bijoux. Lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte une chance pour moi, mes papas n'étaient pas là, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que 1) j'ai un rencard autre que Finn, 2) c'est avec une fille, 3) j'ai peur d'être heureuse à cause de cette peur.

En ouvrant la porte je vis Quinn quelque peu stressée, dansant un pied sur l'autre, je la détaillé, elle était magnifique, une petite robe jaune pastel des talons noirs un blazer noir, maquillée juste ce qu'il faut et les cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Wow, tu es sensationnel, Rach. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Je suis banale à côté de toi. Fis-je un peu honteuse d'être en jean.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, je t'avais jamais vu habillée aussi sexy, je sais pas si je vais être capable de te regarder dans les yeux. Dit-elle en regardant mon décolleté.

\- Quel romantisme Fabray. Fis-je en riant.

\- Pardon, tiens c'est pour toi. Bafouilla-t-elle en me tendant une rose. C'est une rose éternelle, elle est censée tenir très longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci. Répondis-je en prenant la rose en rougissant.

\- J'aime quand tu rougis.

\- …

\- Ne sois pas gênée, allez viens.

Elle me tendit son bras pour m'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, puis elle nous emmena en dehors de la ville, après quelques kilomètres, nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant français, très romantique. Elle vint m'ouvrir la porte telle un gentleman. Et on entra dans le restaurant, le serveur nous installa à une table un peu à l'écart.

\- J'ai pensé à sortir de la ville, suite à tes craintes d'hier soir j'ai pensé que ce serait pour le mieux, personne nous connait ici.

\- C'est très attentionné de ta part, merci Quinn.

\- Je t'ai promis Rach.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là pour prendre nos commandes, je pris une salade landaise, et Quinn pris option sur un hamburger bacon. Le repas se passa très bien, nous apprenions à nous connaître, car même si on suivait le même cours de chant et qu'elle m'encourageait tous les vendredis soirs, je ne lui parlais pas plus que ça. C'est ainsi que je découvris Quinn passionnée par l'écriture et la photographie. Je savais qu'elle était très intelligente et qu'elle était quelqu'un de passionné, ça se voyait lorsqu'elle acclamait nos équipe. J'appris également que ses parents étaient divorcés et que sa mère était au courant de son homosexualité. J'appréciais vraiment ce début e soirée et Quinn paya l'addition, et m'emmena à l'écart nous menant vers un petit parc, une couverture était installée elle m'indiqua de m'allonger chose que je fis et elle vint s'allonger juste à côté de moi. On observait les étoiles, jamais je n'avais pris le temps de les observer et c'était quelque chose de vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci Quinn.

\- Pour ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour ce rendez-vous, c'est le plus romantique que j'ai jamais eu. Avouais-je.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Rach, tu sais je suis…

\- Je sais. La coupais-je. Ne le dis pas s'il te plaît. Ajoutais-je.

Je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était perturbée par ce que je venais, une incompréhension était clairement visible, et je comprenais, je savais qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, ses yeux me transperçaient d'amour, et ça l'a contrarié que je la coupe. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dise quelque chose que je n'étais pas prête à entendre même si je le savais.

Alors pour ne pas la laisser dans le doute, je me relevais légèrement de façon à la regarder, je posais ma main sur son visage et la regardais dans les yeux, je pouvais y lire tout l'amour du monde, jamais personne ne m'avait regardée comme ça. Et là je sus, je sus ce que je devais faire, je me penchais donc lentement appréciant l'instant. Je pus la voir se lécher légèrement les lèvres puis fermer les yeux attendant que mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes. Lorsque je les sentis, c'est comme s'il y avait des millions de papillons s'envolent de mon ventre pour aller directement dans mon cœur, je m'étais jamais senti aussi bien en embrassant quelqu'un.

Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, s'emboitant parfaitement, puis je sentis Quinn vouloir approfondir en passant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur, je lui accordais de suite l'accès à ma bouche. Et nos langues entamèrent un balai magnifique, prise dans l'instant je me mis à califourchon sur elle, sa main vint directement se positionner sur mes fesses, et je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir alors que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. Elle se recula légèrement brisant ainsi notre premier baiser, elle posa son front contre le mien, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Rach, c'est mieux si on arrête maintenant.

\- Je pense aussi, si tu ne m'avais pas arrêtée…

\- Je sais. Me coupa-t-elle. Tu aurais pu le regretter. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Je sais. Fit-elle en me souriant et me caressant la joue.

\- J'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Je sais.

\- Tes lèvres sont comme une drogue, une fois qu'on y a gouté on ne peut plus s'en passer.

\- Je sais.

\- Je… je pense…

\- Je sais, ne dis rien Rach, reste un peu, on regarde encore les étoiles et je te ramène.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de chose Quinn.

\- Je sais. Fit-elle en riant. Tu sais pourquoi j'aime regarder les étoiles ?

\- Nan, je sais pas.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je regarde les étoiles je pense à toi et j'imagine la grande étoile que tu vas devenir à Broadway.

\- Tu es trop romantique pour ton propre bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais finir par tomber définitivement sous ton charme.

\- Je sais, c'est le but. M'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle se releva et me proposa sa main pour m'aider, main que j'acceptais volontiers. Elle plia la couverture et la rangea dans son hayon, on monta en voiture et on rentra en direction de Lima. Pendant le trajet Quinn avait entrelacé nos mains, on pourrait dire qu'elles étaient faites pour s'emboiter, le moment était magique. On arriva à mon domicile mes papas étaient rentrés de leur soirée, il était 23h40. Quinn me raccompagna jusqu'au porche.

\- Est-ce que… commençais-je à demander n'osant pas terminer le fond de ma pensée.

Comme pour répondre à la question que je n'avais pas su formuler, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée un feu d'artifice avait lieu dans mon corps. Ce baiser était différent, il était plus précipité, plus nécessiteux, sa langue semblait avoir un besoin urgent de la mienne. Le manque d'oxygène nous obligea à nous séparer. Et front contre front je l'observais.

\- Comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées. Demandais-je.

\- Je sais ce que tu vis, je te comprends, et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu pouvais plus te passer de mes lèvres.

\- Quel romantisme Quinn Fabray. La réprimandais-je tout en giflant son bras.

\- Aïe. Fit-elle en exagérant et frottant son bras.

\- Quinn, j'ai besoin…

\- Je sais. Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Et tu auras tout le temps que tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais ? demandais-je. Car il y a toujours des mais dans ses conversations, n'est-ce pas Quinn ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas continuer à t'embrasser, alors que tu sors avec l'autre baleineau, c'est juste pour personne, ni pour toi, ni pour lui et encore moins pour moi. Je te veux pour moi toute seule.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vois tu sais quelque chose, c'est un bon début. Fit-elle en souriant me faisant rire. Je vais te poser une question maintenant et tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux pour y répondre.

\- Je suis prête. Fais-je sure et certaine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Je la regardais en souriant, son regard explosait d'amour pour moi, mon subconscient connaissais sans doute la réponse mais moi j'avais besoin de temps, pour savoir ce que je voulais et comment je le voulais. Je la pris dans mes bras et la laissais partir vers sa voiture.

En rentrant je vis mes pères, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. Je voudrais trouver ce genre d'amour, celui qui reste pour toujours, celui qui nous rend plus fort chaque jour.

\- Tu étais où chaton ? me demanda mon père.

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec une amie. Mentis-je, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, pas pour l'instant, je savais déjà pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oh, et tu ne l'a pas invitée à boire un café.

\- Nan on était trop fatiguées.

Sur ce je leur dis bonne nuit et allait me coucher, je n'arrivais bien sûr pas à dormir, pensant et repensant 1) à la soirée romantique que je venais de passer, 2) aux baisers échangés et 3) à la question que m'avait posé Quinn.

PDV Quinn :

J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, non seulement j'avais passé une superbe soirée mais en plus j'avais embrassé Rachel Berry, deux fois, et elle avait initié le premier, et plus ou moins le deuxième. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'emballer trop vite, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Rachel et moi seront bientôt un couple.

J'appelais Santana en rentrant lui informant tous les détails de la soirée, je savais que je pouvais me confier à elle et Brittany, elles ne le diraient à personne, sachant déjà que Rach avait peur des qu'en dira-t-on. Je savais aussi que si je sortais avec Rachel on devrait rester cacher du regard des autres.

Cela faisait dix jours que j'avais eu mon rendez-vous avec Rachel, et je n'avais pas eu trop de nouvelle juste des regards échangés au détour d'un couloir, un baiser envoyé lors d'un touchdown lors du dernier match, un sourire lors d'une chanson, je savais que je devais être patiente mais je commençais à désespérer.

Puis lors de l'entrainement j'entendais des chuchotements concernant Finn, me rapprochant un peu plus de Lucy et de Maria je pus entendre la conversation.

\- Ah bon ? et tu sais pourquoi elle l'a largué ? demanda Lucy.

\- Je sais pas sois disant qu'ils se seraient engueulés et Rachel lui aurait reproché d'être toujours amoureux de Quinn et pas d'elle. Informa Maria.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est célibataire ? demanda à nouveau Lucy.

\- Oui, tu as le champ libre, fonce ma belle.

Alors comme ça Rachel avait quitté Finnabruti, je savais que je ne devais pas me rejouir trop rapidement mais vous avouerez que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Il y a de l'espoir, peut-être qu'elle a décidé de nous laisser une chance, peut-être qu'elle est un peu attirée par moi.

Je regardais Santana à plusieurs bancs de là, il semblerait qu'elle ait également entendu la conversation puisqu'elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire digne du chat du cheshire.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je fis un détour par mon casier pour récupérer mes livres pour faire mes devoirs et je découvris un petit papier plié en quatre, attaché à un gardénia. Sur le mot était inscrit retrouve moi au parc de la dernière fois à 20h. Je reconnus l'écriture de Rachel, fine et calligraphié.

Je rentrais chez moi le sourire aux lèvres, je montais dans ma chambre et fit mes devoirs rapidement et pas forcément concentrée. Aux alentours de 19h00 je descendis pour passer un peu de temps avec ma mère. Celle-ci voyait que j'étais heureuse et n'hésita pas à me le faire remarquer :

\- Qu'est ce qui nous vaut ce sourire sur ton visage ?

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Ah, et elle est comment ?

\- Oh maman, elle est belle, nan magnifique, ses yeux je pourrais rester des heures à la regarder, elle a de l'or dans la voix, elle est la meilleur joueuse de football que j'ai jamais vu, elle a tellement de talent… elle est juste parfaite.

\- Je crois que ma fille est amoureuse.

\- Oui, je l'aime, et je crois que je lui plais.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? me demanda ma mère.

\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire pour l'instant, elle a du mal à assumer sa possible homosexualité.

\- Oooh, ma chérie, j'espère que tu sauras la rassurer comme tu as pu me rassurer sur le fait que tu étais lesbienne.

\- On verra pour l'instant je vais essayer de faire d'elle ma petite amie.

Elle me sourit et je l'informais que j'allais rejoindre une amie, elle me sourit voyant que ce n'était pas une simple amie que j'allais retrouver. Je pris donc ma voiture et me rendais jusqu'au parc. J'étais un peu en avance, m'installais donc sur la balançoire. Je vis Rachel descendre d'une voiture côté passager, et la voiture s'en aller. Rachel vint dans ma direction, un sourire timide aux lèvres, elle s'installa sur la balancelle libre à mes côtés.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda Rachel.

\- Oui assez bonne et toi ? demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je… oui, enfin si rompre avec son petit ami peut nous faire avoir une bonne journée.

\- Tout dépend de la raison de la rupture.

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui et c'est pas juste pour lui, et en plus je crois que je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu crois ? demandais-je sceptique.

\- Nan, je suis sûre laisse moi t'expliquer la vision des choses.

\- Je t'écoute. Fais-je sérieuse.

\- Je pense que pour être amoureuse il faut que tout soit en accord, notre âme, notre corps et notre esprit. J'aime à penser que lorsque je rencontrerais la personne qui me conviendrait, je ressentirais ces papillons dans mon ventre, que mon cœur tambourinerait dans la poitrine à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcerait son prénom, qu'il raterait un battement au moment où je la verrais, que son toucher me donnerait la chair de poule, qu'elle ne quitterait plus mes pensées, que je ne pourrais passer un instant sans elle sans me demander ce qu'elle faisait, que nous serions en symbiose, qu'elle saurait ce que je veux sans que je le demande. Mais je souhaite que cette personne soit belle, intelligente, talentueuse, généreuse et que ses défauts devienne des qualités à mes yeux. Affirma-t-elle me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, parce que figure toi que la fille qui me plaît me fais ressentir toutes ces choses, et chaque fois que mes yeux plongent dans les siens j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de sensualité dans lequel je pourrais rester plonger pendant des heures, mais vois-tu j'ai beau ressentir toutes ces choses, je ne sais ce que elle, elle ressent. Finis-je tout en restant connecter à ses yeux.

\- Quinn, il y a cette fille avec qui j'ai eu un merveilleux rendez-vous qui m'a fait ressentir tout ça, qui sait exactement comment je me sens, et je suis effrayée parce que jamais je n'aurais pensé être attirée par une fille, et que de simple rumeur me font peur, et j'espère qu'elle est prête à être avec moi parce qu'il lui faudra du courage pour nous deux.

\- Rach, je sais que tu es courageuse, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te montrerais qu'à deux on est plus forte. Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux ! fais-je en me relevant et me positionnant en face d'elle prenant son visage entre les mains.

\- Oui. Me dit-elle.

\- Oui quoi Rach ? demandais ne bougeant plus de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Ta question de samedi, oui je veux être ta petite amie, mais j'aimerais que ça soit juste toi et moi, je veux pas que ça se sache.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi.

Sur ces mots je me penchais et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, elle m'attrapa par la taille me rapprochant un peu plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce je grimpe presque sur elle, puis la balancelle nous fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombais sur Rachel, le dos sur le sol, les jambes sur la balancelle et moi au-dessus. Nous entrâmes dans un fou rire à nous faire mal aux côtes.

 **3 mois plus tard :**

Rachel PDV :

Aujourd'hui était un jour important puisque j'allais enfin présenter Quinn à mes parents, ils la connaissaient déjà puisqu'elle venait et dormait (en bien tout honneur) mais ce n'était pas en tant que petite amie, juste une amie qui venait faire ses devoirs.

Mes papas avaient remarqués que depuis maintenant trois mois j'étais plus joviale et sortais beaucoup plus, je leur avais donc dis que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis ce jour il me supplie de leur faire rencontrer qui était cette personne qui rendait tellement heureuse leur fille. A aucun moment je n'avais précisé que cette personne était une fille. J'espérais ne pas les décevoir, je ne pensais pas car ce sont des parents très tolérants et très respectueux, ils n'aimaient pas du tout Finn mais ne le lui montraient pas.

Bref, mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis la sonnette retentir, je criais à mes papas que j'allais ouvrir et tombais sur une Quin sublime dans une robe noire décolleté avec une veste blazer bleu nuit qui s'accordait avec ma propre robe.

\- On dirait un ange venue du ciel. Fais-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- Tu es magnifique Rach, je ne t'avais jamais vu en robe, mais je ne suis pas déçu, je dirais même que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer en face de tes pères.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu le rencontrais, et puis ils t'adorent.

\- Je sais ça, comment ne pas m'aimer en même temps. Fit-elle présomptueuse.

\- Tu as l'air…

\- Chérie, c'est ton petit ami ? me demanda mon père. Oh Quinn, je crains que tu tombes mal, nous attendons quelqu'un.

\- Qui est ce Amour ? demanda papa à son tour, les menant tous les deux dans le hall. Oh Quinn entre, je t'en prie.

\- Hiram, chérie nous attendons quelqu'un.

\- Leroy, je crois que tu en as fait pour un régiment, mais mon petit doigt me dit que nous n'attendons plus personne.

\- Comment ça ? demanda papa L.

\- Les filles ? fit papa H se tournant

\- Papa H, papa L, je vous présente Quinn, ma petite amie. Fais-je un peu nerveuse.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était…

\- Quoi ? une fille ? demandais-je quelque peu énervée coupant par la même occasion papa H.

\- J'allais terminer par Quinn. Tu sais citrouille, que se soit une fille ou un garçon cela nous importe peu si tu es heureuse. Mais tu nous a jamais montré que tu pouvais être attirée par les filles. Termina papa H.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, juste par Quinn. Regardant Quinn, qui ne bougeait pas et semblait très nerveuse, je lui pris donc la main pour la rassurer.

\- Hiram, Quinn est déjà venu à la maison, elle a dormi ici, est ce que…

\- PAPA ! criais-je l'interrompant voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Hiram, Leroy, rassurez-vous, il ne s'est rien passé sous votre toit. Avoua Quinn qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis que mes papas étaient là.

\- Je l'aime déjà. Fis papa H. allez venez, allons prendre l'apéritif dans le salon.

Nous étions au salon depuis déjà dix minutes et mes papas discutaient avec Quinn comme si de rien était, alors qu'avec Finn à la première présentation il avait eu le droit à un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo. Quinn semblait à l'aise, et un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules, voyant que mes pères semblaient accepter ma relation, Dieu qu'elle était belle, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, alors qu'elle racontait mon match d'hier et mes trois touchdown qui nous ont permis de gagner.

\- Tu ne dis rien Citrouille ? me demanda papa H, alors que Quinn et papa L étaient partis sur un sujet plus trivial comme le fait que les cowboys de Dallas allait battre ou non les Giants de New-York.

\- Je suis juste heureuse. Répondis-je simplement.

\- C'est elle n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Fais-je sachant de quoi il voulait parler, et me rendant compte que j'aimais prononcer ces mots que je lui avais dit il y a maintenant une semaine.

 _Flashback :_

 _Quinn m'emmenait sur un énième rendez-vous qui je le sais d'avance me plaira comme toujours, plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus j'en avais besoin. J'aimais ces rendez-vous plus ou moins clandestin, puisque nous étions encore dans le placard._

 _Une fois arrivée devant le théâtre de Columbus, je ne tenais plus en place en voyant que la comédie musicale Cats était en représentation ce soir. J'en revenais_ _pas Quinn m'avait emmenée à Columbus pour voir la plus belle comédie musicale du moment. Dieu comme je l'aimais, et là je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de penser, est ce que j'aimais Quinn ? Oh Dieu oui je l'aimais, mais est ce que j'étais amoureuse ? Irrémédiablement, je devais lui dire. Je le ferais au bon moment, je décidais de profiter de l'instant présent._

 _La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, après le spectacle Quinn m'emmena au restaurant, et même si cela ne faisait que trois mois aujourd'hui qu'on était ensemble, on avait décidé de s'offrir des petits cadeaux, c'est donc arrivé chez elle alors que nous avions la maison à nous toute seule, que je sortis donc de ma poche une boite contenant un bracelet Pandora._

 _\- Rach il est magnifique._

 _\- Chaque charms, te correspond, me correspond, nous correspond._

 _\- Un appareil photo, un mégaphone écrit cheerleader , une note de musique, un ballon de football, je comprends mais le cœuret la clé ?_

 _\- Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais permis de me dire ces trois mots Quinn bien que je sais ce que tu ressens, je n'étais pas prête à les entendre au début mais ensuite, j'avais peur de te décevoir parce que je n'aurais pas pu te répondre que moi aussi._

 _\- Tu ne me décevras jamais bébé. Dit elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Je t'aime Quinn, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai jamais aimé, au début ces charms symbolisait ces petits mots si important que je t'empêchais de dire, mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray et tu détiens la clés de mon coeur._

 _\- Ooooh bébé, je t'aime aussi, tellement fort._

 _Et elle vint m'embrassais avec une fougue et une passion que je découvrais. Mes mains s'étaient placés automatiquement dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, alors que les siennes étaient sur mes hanches. Je décidais de l'allonger sur son lit, nous permettant d'avoir encore plus de contact, la faisant gémir au passage. Sa main droite passa sous mon t-shirt dessinant des dessins aléatoires. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle, et me relevé pour enlever mon haut et mon soutien-gorge dans la foulée. Je vis Quinn déglutir difficilement alors que ses yeux noircis de désir regardaient ma poitrine._

 _\- Bébé, si tu te déshabilles devant moi je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps. Fit-elle d'une voix rauque._

 _\- Ne te retiens pas alors. Fais-je d'une voix sensuelle._

 _Fin du flashback_

C'est ainsi que nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois, je ne regrettais rien, ni le moment, ni l'endroit et encore moins la personne, Quinn avait su me donner un tel plaisir que je lui avais rendu.

En discutant avec mes papas ce soir-là, je compris que ma vie ne pourrait jamais être plus belle. Avoir la personne que l'on aime auprès de soi était merveilleux mais avoir trouvé son âme sœur ça n'a pas de mot.

 **4 mois plus tard :**

Quinn PDV :

Je remontais de sous les draps et m'allongeais juste à côté de Rachel, qui avait la respiration haletante suite à son orgasme, Dieu qu'elle était encore plus belle pendant l'acte. Je vins l'embrassais et lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime Rach.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn, et j'aime votre langue.

\- Quel romantisme Mlle Berry !

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, tu me dis je t'aime juste après avoir fait l'amour.

\- Touché. Mais je ne te le dis pas qu'à ce moment-là.

\- C'est vrai, vendredi c'est la finale du championnat.

\- Oui et ? demandais-je

\- Je te réserve une surprise mais il faut que tu sois dans la salle du glee club à 16h30.

\- Tu veux tout de même pas qu'on fasse l'amour sur le piano ?

\- QUINN !

\- Quoi ? ça pourrait être ton fantasme.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ça.

\- Donc tu fantasme sur le piano ?

\- QUINN !

\- Très bien, je reste sérieuse, je serais la vendredi. Fis-je en l'embrassant. Mais je garde l'idée du piano. Ajoutais-je.

\- Irrécupérable.

\- Insatiable, je dirais.

Sur ce je retournais embrasser sa poitrine, la faisant gémir.

Vendredi était arrivé vite, et je sentais Rachel à cran, stressée, anxieuse tout puissance dis mille. Je ne savais pas que ce match avait autant d'importance pour elle. Bref, il était 16h30 et j'allais dans la salle de chorale, en arrivant je vis dans la pièce, Santana et Brittany, Kurt et Blaine, Finn et Puck. Je m'installais sur la chaise et demandais :

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je.

\- Nan, le hobbit à convoqué tout les new direction et Schue.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça. Fais-je le ton sévère.

En discutant avec ceux déjà présent, je vis tout le monde arrivé petit à petit, les musiciens étaient là aussi, Rachel avait donc quelque chose d'important à dire, elle aimait s'exprimer en chantant. Alors que tout le monde était arrivés, Rachel arriva à la suite de Schuester.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous a convoqué ? demanda Santana quelque peu exaspéré.

\- Oui Santana, alors voilà aujourd'hui ça fait plus ou moins sept mois que je sors avec quelqu'un et j'aimerais lui dédicacer cette chanson.

Les notes commençaient à jouer, et je reconnus l'air de suite et mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

 **When I need motivation**  
 **My one solution is my queen**  
 **'cause she' stay strong yeah yeah**  
 **she is always in my corner**  
 **right there when I want her**  
 **all these other girls are tempting**  
 **but I'm empty when you're gone**  
 **and they say**  
 **do you need me**  
 **do you think I'm pretty**  
 **do I make you feel like cheating.**  
 **And I'm like no, not really 'cause**

Quand j'ai besoin de motivation  
Ma seule solution c'est ma reine  
Parce qu'elle reste forte  
Elle est toujours près de moi  
Juste là quand je la veux  
Toutes ces autres filles sont tentantes  
Mais je me sens vide quand tu n'es pas là  
Et elles me demandent  
Tu as besoin de moi ?  
Tu me trouves jolie ?  
Est-ce que je te donne envie de tromper ta copine ?  
Et je suis là genre non, pas vraiment parce que

 **Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader**  
 **she is always right there when I need her**  
 **oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader**  
 **she is always right there when I need her**

Oh je pense que je me suis trouvé une cheerleader  
Elle est toujours juste là quand j'ai besoin d'elle  
Oh je pense que je me suis trouvé une cheerleader  
Elle est toujours juste là quand j'ai besoin d'elle

 **She walks like a model**  
 **she grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle yeah yeah**  
 **'cause I'm the wizard of love**  
 **And I got the magic wand**  
 **all these other girls are tempting**  
 **but I'm empty when you're gone**  
 **and they say**  
 **do you need me**  
 **do you think I'm pretty**  
 **Do I make you feel like Cheating.**  
 **and I'm like no, not really cause'**

Elle marche comme un mannequin  
Elle exauce tout mes voeux comme un génie dans une bouteille  
Parce que je suis le sorcier de l'amour  
Et que j'ai une baguette magique  
Toutes ces autres filles sont tentantes  
Mais je me sens vide quand tu n'es pas là  
Et elles me demandent  
Tu as besoin de moi ?  
Tu me trouves jolie ?  
Est ce que je te donne envie de tromper ta copine ?  
Et je suis là genre non, pas vraiment parce que

 **She gives me love and affection**  
 **baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me**  
 **no I don't need the next one**  
 **mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection**  
 **now all that's left to do**  
 **is just for me to pop the question**

Elle m'apporte de l'amour et de l'affection  
Bébé est ce que je t'ai déjà dit, que j'étais la seule fille pour moi  
Non je n'ai pas besoin de la suivante  
Maman t'aime aussi, elle pense que j'ai fait le bon choix  
Et maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire  
C'est de te demander en mariage

Les notes se terminaient et Rachel me souriait et me fit un clin d'œil. Elle posa sa veste Letterman sur mes épaules et me tendit la main, je me levais et allais à sa rencontre et pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle me la serra comme pour se donner du courage et se lança. Je vis Santana sourire, je savais qu'elle était contente pour moi, pour nous car malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle appréciait Rachel.

\- Donc voilà depuis sept mois je suis en couple avec Quinn, elle me rend heureuse et si nous vivions cachées jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était par ma faute, Quinn a toujours assumé son homosexualité. Personnellement c'est pas que j'assume, c'est juste que j'ai peur de ce que peuvent dire les gens, notamment sur mes papas, ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse l'homosexualité. La seule maladie contagieuse et celle de l'amour et j'aime Quinn et elle m'aime.

Tout le monde allait de son commentaire, nous félicitant au passage, même Finn qui aurait pu avoir du mal à l'accepter sachant que ses deux exs étaient ensemble. Mais non il semblait heureux avec Lucy. Chacun d'entre eux affirma que s'ils entendaient le moindre commentaire, ils le feraient taire d'une manière et qu'ils défendraient toujours notre couple.

Notre coming out s'était bien passé au sein du glee club, quant au reste de l'école, on s'en moquait. Le soir du match arriva et Mckinley remporta non sans difficulté cette finale, Rachel avait marqué deux Touchdown et était venue m'embrassait pour le célébrer. Beaucoup avait été surpris, mais si notre relation ne plaisait pas je n'avais rien entendu à ce propos.

\- Avant d'aller à la douche, ma mère nous avait interceptée Rachel et moi, elle me souri, puis se tourna vers Rachel.

\- Alors c'est vous qui rendait ma fille si souriante depuis tout ce temps ? demanda ma mère.

\- Euh… ne sut quoi répondre Rachel.

\- Maman je te présente Rachel, d'habitude elle est un peu plus éloquente. Me moquais-je

\- Enchantée Rachel appelait moi Judy.

\- Je suis désolée, d'être si peu éloquente mais je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, dans cette tenue, la terre et les peintures de guerre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ailleurs vous jouez très bien. Rassura ma mère.

\- Merci. Fit Rachel

\- Maman j'avais prévu de te la présenter dans les jours à venir, on a fait notre coming out aujourd'hui.

\- Oooh Quinnie, tu as réussi à rassurer cette jolie créature, je savais que tu réussirais. Je vais vous laisser aller prendre votre douche et fêter votre victoire.

PDV Rachel :

La fête battait son plein, la victoire que je nous avais amené en marquant le dernier touchdown nous permettant de repasser devant m'avait été largement remercié. J'avais entendu très peu de commentaire sur ma relation avec Quinn, seuls les amis avait demandés plus d'information comme, depuis combien de temps ? qui a dragué l'autre ? comment Quinn a su qu'elle était gay ? comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le dire avant ? ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée sauf pour Santana qui posait des questions sur notre vie sexuelle, que j'avais calmée en lui disant que nous étions pleinement satisfaite sexuellement parlant.

Les mois passés et nous étions déjà en dernière année de lycée, l'an prochain la fac nous attendait, on en avait déjà discuté avec Quinn, elle irait surement à Yale à New Haven et moi je postulais à la NYADA à New-York. C'était seulement à 1h40 de train, on pourrait se voir tous les weekends.

Bien sûr il y avait eu des rumeurs comme j'en avais peur, mais nos amis nous avaient toujours défendu, ramenant les quelques irrespectueux au silence. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir me promener dans les couloirs main dans la main avec Quinn.

 **4 ans plus tard :**

PDV Quinn

\- Je te jure Rachel c'était la pire idée qu'on ait eu ! hurlais-je alors que je broyais la main de ma femme.

\- Mais non mon ange, tu dis ça maintenant parce que tu souffres, dès qu'elle sera là tu seras heureuse.

\- Je vois pas comment je peux être heureuse alors que ton bébé me défonce le vagin.

\- Notre bébé chérie. Allez pousse et ça ira.

\- Je fais que ça pousser.

Quelques heures de travail plus tard j'avais mis au monde une magnifique petite fille, Rachel et moi étions mariée depuis deux ans et avions chacun un emploi, j'étais journaliste pour le Time et Rachel chanter pour Broadway, bien qu'elle avait été repéré au niveau professionnel pour jouer en LFL, Rachel avait préféré chanter et personnellement j'étais plus rassurée, car la violence de ce sport m'aurait fait peur pour elle à chaque match.

\- Comment on l'appelle ? demandais-je.

\- Et si on laissait Puck choisir ? proposa Rachel.

On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de prendre Puck comme géniteur de notre enfant il sera d'ailleurs le parrain au côté de ma sœur comme marraine. Rachel n'ayant pas de frère, notre choix s'était rabattu sur ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un frère pour Rachel pour avoir notre enfant. Tout comme on était d'accord pour que Sam soit le père de l'enfant que Rachel porterait. Oui deux enfants, et on voulait respecter les gènes pour la couleur de cheveux et que cela reste en famille, car oui le glee club était notre famille. Elle nous avait aidée à traverser les moments de doute, de faiblesse mais aussi de bonheur et de joie.

Moi Quinn Fabray-Berry était la femme la plus heureuse du monde et je venais d'agrandir ce bonheur.

* * *

 **faire part de naissance**

 **Rachel Berry-Fabray et Quinn Fabray-Berry sont fière de vous annoncer**

 **l'arrivée de Beth Berry-Fabray.**

 **née le 26/04/2017 à 4:55**

 **elle pèse 2.987 KG et mesure 51 cm.**

* * *

 _ **voilà un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête, j'espère que tout cela vous aura plus. hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir même pour les OS.**_


End file.
